This invention relates to a collapsible motor drive vehicle having three legs and a seat supported by the three legs in tripod configuration with dual wheels either front or back and a single wheel motor driven which provides the tripod suspension for the seat and cooperates with the dual wheels.
Tripod devices generally are known in the art of seat devices such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,638(Davis) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,625(West).
Motor driven three-wheeled devices of tripod configuration are general shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,074,748(Satterlee), U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,558(Allen), U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,782(Hilton), U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,108(Winchell), and U.S. Pat. No. 3,407,892(Vosseller).
Other typical tripod devices such as scooters U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,106(Winchell), U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,390(Skolnik) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,326(Hawkes) of the golf cart variety are well known.
Other three-wheeled vehicles with seats but not of tripod configuration have some related features including U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,636(Kruse et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 2,771,145(Peters) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,666,035(Dudouyt)
It is an object of this invention to provide a collapsible motor drive vehicle which is lightweight and readily carried by an individual.
A further object of this invention is to provide a collapsible motor drive vehicle of rigid construction which can readily assembled with a minimum number of parts.
A further object of this invention is to provide a collapsible motor driven vehicle with a handle bar steering mechanism in which the drive wheel can be front mounted or rear mounted.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a collapsible motor driven vehicle of tubular frame configuration in which the seat rests on a tripod frame for strength and support.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a collapsible motor driven vehicle with a frame which is provided with a central pivot so that the three legs of the tripod will provide strength to the vehicle when driven and minimum space when the vehicle is collapsed.
Yet another object of this invention to provide a collapsible motor driven vehicle with a readily removable motor drive mechanism which may be electric or gasoline as desired.
A further object of this invention includes a lightweight collapsible motor driven vehicle which will enable the driver to manipulate the vehicle by simple means for accelerating and braking the vehicle.
In summary this invention relates to a collapsible motor driven vehicle of rigid construction capable of bearing heavy loads at a reasonable transport speed.